


晴朗之下

by Berry0715



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Sentinel/Guide
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berry0715/pseuds/Berry0715
Summary: 向导葛六×哨兵一护，HE，不定时更新
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Kudos: 1





	晴朗之下

葛力姆乔从睡梦中苏醒后，接到了一个新的任务。这让他不禁啧了声，很不耐烦的撇嘴。没想到新的哨兵这么快就安排好了，他还想多休息会儿，这群人还真是速度快，他忽然有种想骂娘的冲动。

不喜欢归不喜欢，洗漱完毕的葛力姆乔还是去了塔，他不记得塔有登记新的哨兵，更何况哨兵在这个世界并没有向导那么高的地位。

自从60年前那场核战争结束，地球上就已经没有适合人类居住的地方，幸存下来的人类勉强建起一个个绿洲，以此隔绝核辐射。绿洲外到处是变异的动植物，并且大部分有攻击性，因此，普通人不敢随意离开绿洲，如果必须要离开，也要穿上厚厚的防辐射服，以保证不会被核辐射破坏身体。

但这些对葛力姆乔来说无关痛痒，由于他和其他向导的特殊体质，决定了他们能够无视辐射，自由出入每个绿洲。天生不是普通人的他们，甚至可以杀死绿洲外那些变异的动植物。

话虽如此，绿洲外真正的风景是什么，葛力姆乔也不是很了解。有哨兵的保护，他只需要适时的安抚哨兵暴躁的精神，就能保证自己可以全身而退，如果论实战经验，他不如那些真正的哨兵。

说起哨兵，葛力姆乔更多的是敬而远之，而不是像其他向导那样，对哨兵极其重视甚至言听计从。因为他觉得哨兵与向导不必产生除过合作之外的感情，他很讨厌这种婆婆妈妈的事。

“哎呀，葛力姆乔先生总算来了，你再不来，我就要派人去你住的地方请了。”

看着眼前这个满脸堆笑的介绍人，葛力姆乔不耐烦的要他有话快说。浦原喜助笑哈哈的装作什么也没听到，拿过手中的折扇遮住脸，神秘的告诉葛力姆乔新的哨兵是谁。

“这……怎么会是他？”葛力姆乔露出难以置信的表情。

“就是你想的那样哦，无论你接不接受，事情就是发生了，塔不会随意将你们和哨兵配对，毕竟，稍有不慎，哨兵和向导就是非死即伤。你比我更明白这个道理的不是吗？”

俗话说伸手不打笑脸人，但葛力姆乔每次见到浦原，都想在他笑嘻嘻的脸上揍一拳。不为什么，只是单纯觉得不顺眼。

“我知道了，所以新的哨兵在哪儿？提前说明，如果他对我表现出攻击性，不代表我会安然接受，我记得他是黑暗哨兵，这样，你们也愿意将他分给我吗？”

“当然，塔是在充分考虑之后做的决定，你不用担心，可以的话，我就把他带来了哦，希望二位相处愉快呢。”

浦原依然笑嘻嘻的说道，上扬的语气听着格外心情好。葛力姆乔抑制住想要揍他的冲动，告诉自己别惹麻烦。

过了大约两分钟，哨兵在介绍人浦原的带领下来到葛力姆乔眼前，然而就只有一眼，向导就知道这个哨兵很危险。

葛力姆乔之前有听过哨兵黑崎一护，作为塔精心培育的稀有的黑暗哨兵，黑崎一护几乎接的都是最高的S级任务。他与他的向导，被称为黄金搭档，多次在绿洲外出任务却能完好无损归来，可以说是向导与哨兵的榜样。

而在两年前，黑崎一护的向导被人残忍杀害，失去向导的哨兵痛不欲生，在静音室修养至今才恢复。不过，葛力姆乔没有十足的把握，可以保证这个黑暗哨兵会不会要了他的命，他能想到的结果是——哨兵私自杀了自己的向导。但那也不太可能，没有向导的哨兵会成什么样子，他见得多了。

关于这件事，塔没有给明确的调查说明，也没有告诉所有的向导，为什么凶手到现在还没有抓到，枉死的耶克斯究竟经历过什么。一切仿佛从没有发生过，向导们对此深感不解和恐慌，因为谁也不愿意不明不白的死去。

“那我就把他交给你了哦，葛力姆乔，还请两位相处愉快，不要添乱哦。”

“嗯。”

“那我就走了，任务你那边也接到了通知，就不用我再说明，那么，期待你们平安归来。”

“滚。”

“好了好了不要那么生气嘛，葛力姆乔先生，如果他真的攻击你，我想作为向导的你，适当的给予‘提醒’还是可以的，只要把握好度，我会装作什么也不知道。”

“好的我知道，你可以滚了。”

“记得要和你的哨兵相处愉快哦。”

浦原临走前故意拉长尾音刺激葛力姆乔，已经产生免疫力的人选择无视，他走过去上下打量哨兵，对方也回以同样的敬意。两人四目相对，谁也不肯服输。

“别摆出那副表情，我也不想和你合作，但这是塔的命令，谁也没办法不是吗？”

“……”哨兵没有回答，只是跟着向导。

两人向绿洲出口的护卫出示通行证后，随即做好应战准备，绿洲外是个弱肉强食的世界，即使是塔里的人，也要多加小心才能不被杀死。别的绿洲也会有向导和哨兵，而不同绿洲的他们，一旦遇见不是两败俱伤就是全部死亡，这是生存下去的法则。

葛力姆乔看着眼前的荒漠，黄沙漫天飞舞，几乎遮住视线。绿洲外极少有绿荫，大部分动植物在核辐射的破坏下，早已变异的超乎寻常范围。

“我们就在这儿暂时休息。”

哨兵点头答应，依然没有出声。葛力姆乔开始怀疑他是不是个哑巴，明明拥有耶克斯那样优秀的向导，却失去了那个人，还让形影不离的向导被杀死，真是个奇怪的哨兵。

不过，这和他没关系，葛力姆乔无所谓的想到。

这次的任务等级并不高，护送绿洲新研发的芯片到下一个绿洲就行，距离不远，只要不出差错，明天早上就能按时到达。绿洲外的交通不如里面发达，联络方式也只有对讲机这一种，一旦超过对讲机可以接收信号的标准范围，葛力姆乔手中的东西也只是个塑料废品。

“喂，你怎么不说话？哨兵不和向导交流，还怎么完成任务？”

葛力姆乔想了想决定开口询问，然而却只看到黑崎一护的微笑，哨兵似乎不想和他说话。

“你什么意思？挑衅我吗？”

忍无可忍的葛力姆乔揪住坐在地上的人的衣领，恶狠狠的质问，用力过大导致他的双手蹦出骇人的青筋，一时间，两人的气氛有些紧张。

“我知道你不喜欢和哨兵做过多的交流，所以我认为没必要和你多说。”

终于开口的哨兵语出惊人，葛力姆乔被逗笑了，他看着这个体型瘦削的哨兵，不知道哪里来的勇气，敢和向导硬碰硬。只要他想，随时都能捏爆哨兵的头，但最终，他收起动作，整理好衣服，装作什么也没发生。

“我不和你计较，黑暗哨兵没多长时间的寿命，我也不需要给你找事，我们维持现有关系比较好，省的看见双方觉得心烦。”

“真巧，我也是这样想的。”

“……”葛力姆乔第无数次抑制住内心的冲动，果然是浦原喜助介绍的，在气人这方面还真是如出一辙。

“今晚轮流守夜，一人两个小时。”

哨兵再次点头答应，葛力姆乔也没再说什么。夜幕降临，吃过饭的他透过帐篷的天窗看向夜空，星星在闪闪发亮，绿洲外唯一的好处就是清净，可以看到最原始的夜景。

“醒醒，有人。”

正在葛力姆乔睡得迷迷糊糊时，他听见哨兵的声音，告诉他外面不太平，应该是被发现了。听到的他连忙起身，哨兵却在这时抱住他滚向右手边的空地，还没等他反应过来，一枚子弹已经穿透帐篷，直直射向他刚刚躺过的地方。

还真是千钧一发。被惹怒的葛力姆乔想着抓住对方后，该怎么玩弄。哨兵却让他先别动，因为不知道对方有几个人，最好低调一点。

“婆婆妈妈的，哪儿来的那么多顾虑，来一个杀一个，来两个杀一双不就行了。”

葛力姆乔推开压在他身上的哨兵，通过枪声判断对方的具体位置，然而没有哨兵的协助，总是在最关键时刻被打断，接着失去目标。他不得不让哨兵出手，两人这才确定对方一共有4个人，并且个个持有武器。

真是麻烦。

不耐烦的葛力姆乔将手中的枪上膛，在哨兵的说明下对着东南方向扣下扳机，听到一声闷哼，他知道他打中了。接下来的3人使用同样的方式解决，前后不超过20分钟，他们度过了这次袭击。

尽管这是葛力姆乔第一次和陌生哨兵合作，但却意外的很合拍，没有出现不适应。这就是黑暗哨兵的特质吗？他在心里问自己。难怪黑崎一护在失去向导，并且精神濒临崩溃后还能被塔捡起来，这样的哨兵，他想塔即便是宁愿杀了也不愿意被别的绿洲的人雇佣。

真有意思，葛力姆乔不禁露齿而笑，他想他以后的生活应该不会无聊了。


End file.
